Avengeover
by Chachaperon
Summary: Les Avengers se retrouvent à Las Vegas pour l'anniversaire de Tony Stark. Entre deux invités surprises et une bouteille d'alcool d'Asgard tout ne va pas se passer comme prévu et cette soirée risque d'entraîner des bouleversements dans la vie de nos héros. Rated T pour le langage.
1. Les présentations

**Bonjour, bonsoir, fan d'Avengers, je vous présente ma troisième fan-fic sur nos héros préférés. Cette fan-fic s'inspire du film Avengers et de Very Bad trip. Elle se situe après les événements de New-York mais avant Iron Man 3 ( vous avez aimé? moi j'ai adoré). Il y aura plusieurs couples, dont je ne révélerais pas pour le moment (Je suis diabolique je sais Héhéhéhé) vous aurez la surprise.**

**Comme je n'ai pas vu le film Very Bad Trip ( oui je sais honte à moi ), toute coïncidence de scène avec le film est un pur hasard.**

**Je ne possède pas les Avengers ( mais j'aimerai bien ) ni Very Bad Trip.**

**Sur ce, Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial : pas seulement par ce que c'était l'anniversaire du grand Tony Stark mais aussi, car les membres des Avengers se retrouvaient pour la première fois au complet depuis l'attaque des Chitauris. C'est pour cela que l'on pouvait voir dans de hall de l'hôtel Hilton : un Steve Rogers perdu, Natasha Rommanoff et Clint Barton sur leurs gardes, un Bruce plus stressé que jamais et un Tony Stark heureux comme un enfant le jour de Noël.

- Mais où est Thor, demanda Bruce

- Il est en route, il a fait un détour par le centre de recherche de Jane, répondit Tony

- En attendant, je vais me changer dans ma chambre, dit Bruce en partant

- Tu ne bouge pas d'ici, mon scientifique préféré, dit Tony en l'attrapant par le col

- Pourquoi ? Je le verrai tout à l'heure !

- Tu pourrais t'échapper !

- A qui la faute ! Tu fête ton anniversaire dans le seul endroit au monde où l'autre pourrait faire le plus de dégâts !

- Il n'a pas tort, ce n'est pas très sympa de votre part, dit Natasha

- Oh, ne dites pas ça, Nata-chérie, je suis sur qu'on va passer une excellent soirée, et qu'il n'y aura pas de débordements, répondit le milliardaire

- La dernière fois que vous avez fêté votre anniversaire, on vous a volé une armure et vous avez détruit votre salon !

- Certes. Mais je vous rappelle que vous m'avez incité et que vous avez détruit ma statue de glace !

- C'était dans le cadre de ma mission, répondit-elle froidement

- Ah, et c'était spécifié que vous devez aussi me séduire, dit le playboy en lui faisant un clin d'œil

- On se calme la sardine en boite, dit Clint en le fusillant du regard

- Oh, pardon j'avais oublié que Nata-chérie était votre Marianne, Robin des Bois.

- Arrêtez, avec ce surnom débile !

- Pourtant vous aimiez bien ça à l'époque, répondit Tony, en se léchant les lèvres

- On se calme, Thor est ici, dit Steve qui était resté muet depuis le début.

- Tous se tournèrent vers la porte et furent bouche-bée par l'arrivée du demi-dieu.

- Oh non, dites moi que c'est une blague, dit Clint

- J'espère bien, sinon la soirée va être fun, répondit Bruce ironiquement

Thor arriva devant ses amis avec à son bras droit Jane, à côté Darcy qui sautillait comme une gamine excitée le jour de son anniversaire. Mais surtout à la gauche du prince d'Asgard : Loki l'air blasé et qui fusillait du regard les Avengers.

- Bonjour mes amis, cria Thor joyeusement

- Bonjour Thor, que vient faire corne de bouc ici, demanda Tony

- C'était une occasion pour qu'il sorte de prison, répondit Thor

- En fait, Thor a profité de ton anniversaire pour sortir le chien, dit Clint en souriant à Loki

- Ne me cherchez pas Clint, vous pourrez le regretter et redevenir mon petit chien, répondit Loki en se rapprochant de l'archer

- Essayez et vous vous retrouverai avec une flèche dans le crane, et je peux vous assurez que cette fois ci, je ne manquerai pas ma cible

- Calmez-vous ami Barton, Loki n'a plus ses pouvoirs, dit Thor

- Cool, on peut le tuez, demanda Tony, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

- Non, cria Steve

- S'il te plait, c'est mon anniversaire, dit Tony en faisant les yeux du chat potté

- Non, personne ne tuera personne !

- Bien dit Capitaine, fit Darcy en contemplant le soldat

- Mais qui êtes vous, demanda Bruce

- Darcy, l'assistante de Jane.

- Et je peux savoir ce que vous faites à mon anniversaire qui est réservé aux Avengers, demanda Tony

- Jane est venue, donc il me sembla logique de venir. Il ne peut il y avoir Jane sans moi et inversement, répondit la brunette

Le milliardaire la regarda surpris : personne ne lui avait jamais répondu comme cela lors d'une première rencontre ! Mais Tony n'était pas le seul choqué : Steve était aussi surpris et commençait à l'apprécier.

- Enchanté, je suis Ste…

- Steve Rogers, alias Captain America, beau gosse gelé dans la glace pendant 70 ans, ayant le plus beau derrière des super-héros, dit-elle dans un souffle

Steve rougie à cette dernière remarque alors que les autres se retenait de rire.

- Bon, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, suivez-moi que je vous montre vos chambres, dit Tony en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur

Tony avait réservé les trois plus grandes chambres de l'hôtel: une pour Thor et Jane, une autre pour les deux assassins et la dernière pour Bruce, Steve et lui. Loki et Darcy n'étant pas prévu, ils dormiraient dans la chambre de Thor puisque c'était lui qui les avaient ramenés. Heureusement la chambre avait deux lits deux places, mais cela posa quand même un problème :

- Je vais devoir dormir avec le dieu blasé, cria Darcy à Jane

- Ben, oui, puisque je dormirai avec Thor, répondit Jane en ouvrant sa valise sur son lit, pourquoi sa te dérange tant que ça de dormir dans le même lit que lui. Je ne pense pas que ce soit la première fois que tu dormes avec un homme dans le même lit alors que tu le connais très peu.

- Certes, mais il pourrait se passer des choses durant cette nuit, dit Darcy apeuré

- Quel genre de chose, demanda le dieu en question qui venait de rentrer

- Rien du tout, répondit Jane, mais vous pourrais toquer la prochaine fois.

- Pardon, très chère, juste pour vous dire que tout le monde doit être dans le hall dans cinq minutes.

- Darcy sortit de la chambre de Jane et regarda Loki en lui disant :

- Je dors avec mon taser cette nuit, tu me touche, je t'envoie une décharge

Le dieu de la malice la regarda s'enfermer dans la chambre et partit rejoindre les autres dans le hall.

Il était 23h, quand toute l'équipe rentra dans une boite de nuit prestigieuse pour boire un peu. Après quelques verres, Thor se leva et annonça à ses amis que tout anniversaire devait se fêter avec une bouteille d'alcool venant d'Asgard. Tous le monde prit un verre et les réactions ne se firent pas attendre : Tony et Clint dansaient sur Psy, Jane et Thor s'embrassaient langoureusement, Darcy riait aux éclats contre l'épaule de Bruce et enfin Natasha et Steve observaient les autres.

- Je crois que nous serons les seuls sobres ce soir, dit le Capitaine

- Pas si sûr, c'est de l'alcool d'Asgard, beaucoup plus puissant que celui de votre planète, répondit Loki qui venait de s'asseoir entre Steve et Natasha

- Le sérum que l'on nous a injecté dans le sang nous rend quasiment insensible à l'alcool, répondit Natasha en buvant son deuxième verre

- Je vous mets au défi, dit Loki en sortant une deuxième bouteille et en remplissant trois verres

- D'accord, répondit la russe en prenant son verre, dans un air de défi

- Faites le sans moi, je suis le leader de cette équipe, ma mission ce soir sera de ramener tout le monde sain et sauf à l'hôtel, répondit Steve très sérieux

- Captain, c'est bon, bourré vous la gueule, je surveille, dit Bruce en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule du soldat.

Steve prit son verre et le bu cul sec à la suite de Natasha et Loki.

* * *

**Alors vous avez aimé?**

**Que pensez-vous qui se passera dans la prochain chapitre?**

**Dites moi!**

**Laissez une petite review sa fait toujours plaisir ^^**


	2. Le réveil

**Voici le deuxième chapitre, un peu plus court que le précédent, mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que le premier.**

* * *

Ce matin Jane se réveilla avec un mal de tête horrible. Mais pas le mal de crane qu'elle avait souvent à force de rester durant des heures devant son ordinateur, non le mal de crane le lendemain d'une soirée bien arrosée. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû boire, elle ne tenait pas l'alcool dû à sa petite morphologie mais aussi dû au manque d'entrainement. Mais elle n'avait pas sût résister au sourire et au regard de son amant. Maintenant elle était allongée dans un lit et sa tête reposait sur quelque chose de moelleux et chaud. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage de Thor qui dormait toujours. Sa tête reposait sur son torse. Elle décolla son visage des pectoraux du demi-dieu pour s'asseoir. Mais elle se figea en remarquant quelque chose.

Steve fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil. Bizarre puisqu'il se réveillait toujours aux aurores. Mais bon, la soirée avait été étrange, il ne se rappelait plus très bien ce qu'il s'était passé, juste qu'il avait flirté avec l'amie de Jane Foster. C'était quoi son nom déjà ? Lucy…non. Betty…non plus. Son prénom finissait en « i » Il rougit de honte intérieurement : il ne se rappelait plus comment s'appelais cette fille. Ce n'était pas son genre.

Et s'il avait été malpoli avec elle, s'il l'avait laissé tomber ? Un jolie visage entouré de cheveux en bataille le regarda et sourit : Darcy. Il prit peur par ce qu'il vit et ce n'était pas par le minois de la jeune fille, mais ce qu'elle montrait.

Natasha sentit un poids contre sa poitrine plus exactement sur son sein gauche. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir Clint baver sur son soutien-gorge noir : charmant ! Par la même occasion elle vit que ses mains étaient attachées par des menottes aux barreaux du lit. Pourquoi Clint était attaché par des menottes ? Elle ne se rappelait plus de la soirée mais elle avait une petite idée de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Puis elle sentit quelque chose de froid dans son dos, de glacé même. Pourtant à Las Vegas il faisait chaud ? Elle déplaça la tête de Clint sur l'oreiller et se retourna pour enlever le truc froid qui était dans son dos. Elle ne bougea pas trop choqué par ce qu'elle vit : Loki attaché par des menottes à fourrure rose au barreau du lit et torse nu. Elle prit quelques minutes pour se rendre compte que son ennemi était dans le même lit qu'elle. Puis le choc passé elle se laissa admirer le corps du Jotun. Cela se voyait que c'était un dieu: un torse fin mais dessiné par des abdominaux pas trop voyant. Mais elle préférait largement le corps plus athlétique d'œil de faucon surtout ses bras. Ses bras si musclé, où l'on pouvait voir parfois ses veines quand il tendait la corde de son arc. Elle balaya ses fantasmes et revint à la réalité. Elle voulait savoir si ces doutes par rapport à cette soirée étaient fondés ou pas. Le seul moyen de vérifier était de regarder sous cette couverture. Elle vérifia une dernière fois que les deux hommes dormaient, prit une profonde inspiration et souleva le drap : Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise et n'eut pas le temps de hurler. « Alors, on admire la vue » dit une voix masculine de manière langoureuse.

Tony Stark se réveilla dans la salle de bain assis sur la cuvette des toilettes, sa tête reposant sur le rebord du lavabo. Sa position inconfortable l'avait réveillé et il titubait pour se mettre debout. Il s'accrocha au lavabo et regarda son reflet : ses yeux étaient rouge, il avait des cernes, sa bouche était pâteuse et ses cheveux étaient blonds. Comment ça ses cheveux étaient blonds ! Il s'aspergea son visage d'eau et découvrit avec horreur qu'il avait les cheveux blond décoloré. Il blêmit, recula de quelques pas choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir et tomba dans la baignoire où il se retrouva nez à nez avec quelqu'un.

* * *

**Un ****grand merci aux personnes qui suivent cette fan-fic, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il y ait autant de personnes qui aiment cette fan-fic ( petite larme ) Et encore désolé pour le retard.**

**Laissez moi vos impressions dans une review: Qu'es ce qui fait peur à Jane et Steve? Qui parle à Natasha? Qui est dans la baignoire avec Tony?**

**Je veux tout savoir!**

**P.S: Vous avez vu Iron man 3? je l'ai trouvé génial! Et le trailer de Thor 2? Je ne dirais qu'une chose: Les cheveux le Loki!**


	3. Le réveil deuxième partie

**Coucou, voici le nouveau chapitre. Merci encore pour toutes les reviews et toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fan-fic. Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de succès: déjà 10 followers!**

**Merci pour vos encouragements. Je pense que je posterai la suite dans deux semaines ( oui, je sais c'est long, mais je suis en terminale et donc en ce moment je privilégie les révisions et je ne veux pas mettre en ligne un chapitre bâclé )**

**Bon, je vous laisse lire le chapitre, en espérant que vous l'aimerez autant que les précédents.**

* * *

Thor se réveilla et vit que sa bien aimée était terrorisée.

- Qu'y a t-il Jane, demanda le dieu

- Te rappelles-tu de la soirée, demanda Jane

- Pas vraiment, je sais que nous avons passé une excellente soirée, ma chère, répondit-il en lui baisant la main

- Sur ce il se leva et se dirigea vers l'autre chambre. Mais la scientifique l'arrêta au passage.

- Thor, tu es nu, tu ne va pas te montrer nu devant Loki ?

- Je sais que je suis nu, mais c'est mon frère !

Décidément les Asgardiens avaient des coutumes bien étranges. Thor poussa la porte et sans faire exprès la fit sortir de ses gonds.

- Loki, mon frère, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer, cria le blond

Mais il s'arrêta en voyant qu'il n'y avait personne. Jane se leva du lit, enroula le drap autour de son corps et fonça arrêter Thor avant que Darcy ne voie le demi-dieu dans le plus simple appareil. Elle fit face à un Thor penaud face à un lit vide.

- Mon frère n'est pas là. Je vais le chercher, dit-il avant de repartir en direction de la porte d'entrée

- Attend Thor, va t'habiller, cria Jane en lui courant après

- Mademoiselle Lewis, pouvez-vous me dire ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, demanda Steve en se levant du lit précipitamment

- Qu'es ce que vous êtes sexy quand vous m'appelez par mon nom de famille, surtout quand vous êtes nu, répondit Darcy en se mordant la inférieur

Steve prit un coussin et cacha son sexe.

- S'il vous plait, dites moi ce qui s'est passé, demanda Steve honteux

- Je ne me rappelle plus très bien… mais ce que je suis sur, c'est que nous nous sommes mariés, dit-elle le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en regardant sa bague

- Oh Mon Dieu !

Steve s'affala sur la chaise à côté du lit et regardait dans le vague. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Comment avait-il pu ne pas se rappeler qu'il s'était marié ? Darcy le sortit de ses pensées en lui caressant la joue.

- Je vais me doucher car tu m'as épuisé hier soir. Tu es une bête au lit, je n'aurais pas cru ! Sur ce coup tu m'as surprise ! Rejoins-moi si tu veux, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain

Steve suivit des yeux « sa femme » et se dit qu'il avait eu de la chance de s'être marié accidentellement avec Darcy, il aurait pu tomber sur pire. Il entendit un hurlement familier et courut vers la salle de bain toujours en tenant son coussin.

Natasha se tourna vers Loki et rabattit le drap.

- Alors ma petite araignée, on apprécie la vue, redemanda Loki

- Qu'es ce qu'il fout là, demanda Clint contrarié

- Je ne sais pas Clint, répondit Natasha, mal à l'aise après ce qu'elle venait de voir, mais peut-être qu'en voyant ça, tu devrais te souvenir

Natasha souleva une fois de plus le drap et Clint écarquilla les yeux de surprise : ils étaient tous les trois nus ! Heureusement Natasha avait son soutien-gorge, mais ces compagnons masculins n'avaient pas eu la même chance. Elle baissa le drap et fouilla sous les coussins.

Qu'es ce que tu fais, demanda l'archer

- Je cherche ma culotte, répondit Natasha en regardant sous la tête de Clint

- Profites-en pour chercher les clés des menottes. Je ne veux pas rester une minute de plus attaché au lit avec Loki, dit Clint

- Je sens quelque chose dans mon dos, dit le Jotun

Natasha colla sa poitrine contre celle du dieu et regarda sous son dos à la recherche de sa lingerie et des clés. Loki en profita pour admirer la chute de reins de l'espionne ce qui ne manqua pas à l'autre espion qui le fusilla du regard.

- OH ! Regarde ailleurs, s'il te plait, hurla Clint

- Quoi ? La russe n'est pas ta propriété, s'indigna Loki

Natasha leva les yeux au ciel : que les hommes pouvaient être jaloux ! Elle se rassit et commença défaire le drap du lit.

- Euh, tu fais quoi Nat, demanda Clint qui se retrouvait nu et essayait avec ses pieds de récupérer le drap

- Ben, oui, Nat, que fais tu, répéta Loki en imitant Clint

- Je me fais une robe pour aller chercher ma culotte.

Natasha s'enroula le drap autour de son corps et réussit à faire une sorte de toge romaine : elle n'était pas le veuve noire pour rien ! Elle se leva et inspecta la chambre à la recherche de son bien perdu. Ne le trouvant pas, elle prit son portable et se mit face au lit.

- Il faut immortaliser ça, dit Natasha en prenant une photo avec son Smartphone

- Je refuse, cria Clint

- Pourquoi tant de plaintes Barton, je suis honoré que Natasha me prenne en photo

Clint jura et fusilla du regard Nat : elle le paiera !

Pendant que la russe riait de sa farce, les deux hommes se regardaient le bas de leurs corps.

- ça se voit que je suis un Dieu, dit Loki très fier

- Ce n'est pas la taille qui compte mais la puissance répondit Clint en souriant à Loki

- Tu sais, souvent l'un vient avec l'autre, répondit Natasha

Clint regarda Loki puis Nat : Qu'es ce qui s'était passé hier soir ?!

Nat posa son portable sur la table de nuit puis trouva une barrette à cheveux dans un des tiroirs : cela fera l'affaire pour libérer les deux hommes. Elle arracha deux pans de sa robe improvisée, au niveau de ses cuisses pour être plus à l'aise. Elle se mit à califourchon sur le torse de Clint pour lui enlever les menottes. Ce dernier tira la langue au Jotun en signe de victoire. Loki leva les yeux au ciel : que les humains pouvaient être bêtes ! Natasha allait faire la même chose avec lui pour le libérer. L'espionne réussit facilement à ouvrir les menottes et Clint pu poser ses mains sur les cuisses de Natasha.

- Tu te rappelle de Budapest, dit-il en lui caressant les cuisses

- Bien sur, comment je pourrais oublier Budapest, répondit Natasha en souriant

Natasha adorait ses moments privilégié avec Clint et s'étonna à rapprocher son visage de celui de l'archer.

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger, mais je voudrai qu'on me libère, dit Loki en agitant ses mains

Natasha se recula et Clint enleva ses mains des cuisses à contrecœur. Que ce Jotun pouvait être chiant, pensa l'archer. Clint se rhabilla pendant que Natasha libérait Loki. Elle était dans la même position que précédemment et était mal à l'aise mais ne le montra pas. Alors qu'elle venait d'enlever les menottes, Loki bloqua Natasha en attrapant ses cuisses.

- Cette position ne te rappelle rien, ma veuve noire, dit-il en la fixant du regard

Natasha eut une sueur froide : avait-elle vraiment couché avec Loki ? Il lui mettait de plus en plus le doute et cela ne la rassura pas. Mais elle se reprit et gifla le Dieu. Clint entendit un bruit d'une claque et accourut dans la chambre pour voir Loki avec une rougeur sur la joue et Natasha à califourchon sur Loki. Clint prit immédiatement Nat dans ses bras.

- La gifle était surement mérité, mais si tu lui as fait quoi que ce soit hier soir sans son consentement je trouverai le moyen de te tuer, dit Clint très calmement

- Ce que j'ai fait hier soir avec Natasha ne te concerne pas faucon, mais je peux t'assurer que cela a répondu à la demande de la dame, répondit le dieu de la malice en souriant

Avait-elle vraiment demandé à Loki de coucher avec elle ? Les pensées de Natasha furent stoppées par un hurlement qui provenait de la chambre de Tony. Loki mit son pantalon et les trois personnes accoururent dans cette direction.

On pouvait voir dans la salle de bain Loki torse nu qui se retenait de rire, Clint qui riait aux éclats, Natasha qui pleurait de rire, Steve se cachant derrière un coussin souriait et Darcy enroulé dans le drap qui riait. C'est vrai que la situation dans laquelle était Tony était plutôt comique.

* * *

**Alors comment l'avez-vous trouver?**

**Es ce que vous aviez été surpris?**

**Dites moi si vous avez des idées pour la suite, que je vois ce que vous vous attendiez, si vous allez être surpris ou pas.**

**Laissez une review**

**P.S: Si vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est passé à Budapest ( Je sais que vous voulez le savoir, c'est l'un des plus grand mystères des Avengers) voici le lien de la fan-fic que j'ai écrite, ma version de Budapest: s/8970337/1/Budapest**

**Enlevez les espaces ou sinon allez voir sur mon profil. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez en laissant une review.**


	4. Dommages Collatéraux

**Coucou, me revoilou ! Voici le quatrième chapitre que vous attendez tant ! Merci encore pour vos reviews et pour vos soutiens. ****Merci à ****Danaerys14****, ****Rose-Eliade****, ****Baka-chan-love****, ****So-darkCorleone****, ****Siphirith H-V-A-S. ****Jr****, ****LucyAvengersFan**** et d'autres que j'ai sûrement oublié.**

* * *

Tony était dans la baignoire en compagnie d'un poney blond. Le poney essayait tant bien que mal de sortir de la baignoire et écrasait le milliardaire. Clint aida ce dernier à sortir tandis que Loki s'occupait du poney.

- Natasha rit, remarqua Tony

Toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce se tournèrent vers l'espionne, c'est vrai que personne n'avait vu la russe rirent, cela ne pouvait arriver que à Las Vegas. Natasha se sentant observé, reprit son masque de glace et fit comme si rien ne s'était passé. L'attention se reporta une fois de plus sur Stark qui se plaignait d'avoir mal aux pectoraux. Il enleva sa chemise trempée (sûrement d'alcool) et hurla : il avait un piercing à chaque téton. Loki en pleurait : le grand Tony Stark avait des boucles d'oreilles aux tétons.

- Je vous déconseille d'essayer de les enlever car ça sera pire et vous pourrez faire une infection, dit très sérieusement Natasha

- Tu as fait la totale Tony, je viens de voir que tu as un tatouage, dit Clint en souriant et en pointant du doigt la hanche du milliardaire.

- On pouvait voir sur le côté au niveau du bas-ventre écrit « I love Jarvis ».

- C'est Pepper qui va être jalouse, chantonna Clint

- Que se passe t-il mes amis, dit Thor qui venait de les rejoindre avec Jane

- Tony a des boucles d'oreilles aux tétons et un dessin tribal sur la hanche, répondit Loki

- Mon frère, il faut que je t'annonce une grande nouvelle, clama Thor ne réagissant pas à ce que venait de dire son frère adoptif

- Thor, tu pourras lui dire quand vous serez seul, chuchota Jane à l'oreille de son amant

- Jane et moi nous nous sommes unis dans une union charnelle la nuit dernière, dit le dieu de la foudre

- Et tu ne me l'a même pas dit, hurla Darcy

- Je l'ai apprise ce matin, dit Jane toute honteuse

- Félicitation midgardienne, bienvenue dans la famille, dit Loki en prenant Jane dans ses bras

Jane ne bougea pas d'un poil, ne s'attendant pas à ce que le géant des glaces, celui qui avait essayé de détruire New-York il y a quelques mois, l'enlaçait. Loki lui sourit et félicita son frère. Pendant ce temps Darcy raconta sa nuit avec Captain America à son amie :

- Et là il s'est agenouillé et m'a mise cette magnifique bague au doigt, dit Darcy en montrant sa bague en argent surmonté d'un diamant

- Elle est magnifique, dit Jane

- Mais je ne me rappelle même plus de ça, dit Steve en s'asseyant sur le carrelage en signe de désespoir

- Tu sais Cap, tu n'es pas le seul à ne plus te rappeler ce que tu as fait n'es ce pas Tasha, dit Clint en lui faisant un clin d'œil

- Oh, ça va, on t'a rien demandé, répondit la russe

- Qu'es ce qui s'est passé hier soir, dit Tony curieux

- Elle a couché avec Loki, cria Clint

- Non ! Tu as couché avec corne de bouc, hurla Stark choqué

- Non, cria Natasha, enfin, on n'est pas sur, dit-elle honteuse

- Moi je sais, dit Loki en souriant

- Alors, dis le, supplia Natasha en se mettant à genoux devant Loki

- Non, vous le saurez le moment venu, dit le dieu de la malice en faisant son sourire diabolique.

Natasha eut à cet instant une grande envie de meurtre, et se retint d'étrangler le demi-dieu. Clint observait la scène tout en riant mais Thor remarqua quelque chose au bas du dos de l'archer.

- Ami Barton, vous aussi vous vous êtes fait un dessin tribal ?

Clint remonta un peu plus son tee-shirt et se mit dos au miroir situé dans la douche. Grâce au miroir qui était face à lui, il pouvait lire à l'envers : Propriété privée, si retrouver ramener à Natasha Romanoff héliporteur de la société S.H.I.E.L.D. Clint blêmit, Natasha passa sa main sur son front désespérée, Tony pleurait de rire.

- Tout compte fait j'avais tort, Natasha n'est pas la propriété de Clint mais Clint est la propriété de Natasha, dit Loki

- C'est la plus belle déclaration d'amour, dit Tony entre deux rires

- Tu peux parler avec ta déclaration d'amour à ton IA, moi au moins je l'ai fait à une personne réelle, répondit Clint

Tasha sourit à la réponse de l'archer. Clint était le seul des Avengers à pouvoir clouer le bec au milliardaire.

- Euh les gars, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger mais où est Bruce, dit Steve qui tenait toujours son coussin

Toutes les personnes regardèrent autour d'eux et s'interrogèrent du regard. Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué que le scientifique manquait à l'appel. Il fallait admettre que Bruce était discret et qu'on pouvait facilement l'oublier. Un hennissement vint rompre ce silence et le moment de réflexion de l'équipe. Loki regarda le poney et commença à pousser des petits hennissements.

- C'est moi ou Loki parle au poney, dit Clint

- Non, tu ne rêve pas faucon je viens de converser avec Philippe qui vient de m'apprendre qu'il venait du ranch de l'hôtel et qu'il a vu Bruce Banner.

- Oh mon Dieu, j'ai couché avec un cheval, dit Natasha encore plus désespérée

- Tu ne pouvais pas tomber plus bas, répondit Clint en riant

- Toi, n'en rajoute pas. On n'a aucune preuve que je l'ai fait et que tu as aussi couché avec Loki, répondit Natasha

Clint blêmit et prit peur en voyant Loki lui lançait un regard lubrique. C'est décidé il ne s'approcherait plus du Jotun !

- Je propose que tout le monde s'habille et qu'on se rejoigne tous au ranch de l'hôtel dans une heure pour retrouver Bruce, clama Steve

Toutes les personnes acquiescèrent et partirent chacun de leurs côtés.

Bilan des dommages collatéraux du à la soirée d'anniversaire de Tony Stark :

* Darcy Lewis et Steve Rogers sont mariés

* Thor Odinson et Jane Foster ont couché ensemble

* Natasha a peut-être couché avec Clint

* Natasha a peut-être couché avec Loki

* Natasha a peut-être eu un plan à trois avec Loki et Clint

* Les Avengers ont appris que Loki sait parler aux chevaux

* Loki est le seul à savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé la nuit de l'anniversaire

* Clint a un tatouage « Propriété privée de Natasha »

* Tony Stark a un piercing à chaque téton

* Tony Stark a un tatouage « I love Jarvis » au bas du ventre

* Tony Stark a les cheveux blonds

* Tony Stark a peut-être couché avec le poney blond ?

* Les Avengers ont perdu Bruce Banner

* * *

**Je trouve que ce que j'ai écrit est moyen. Dites moi franchement ce que vous en pensez.**

**Dès qu'il y aura de nouvelles découvertes dans un chapitre je posterai à la fin du chapitre un bilan (Qu'es ce que vous en pensez ?)**

**Je vais rentrer dans ma période de révision de BAC donc je ne sais pas quand es ce que je posterai le prochain chapitre. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vous abandonne pas pour autant. Je connais déjà la fin de cette fan-fic.**

**Si vous avez des idées de ce qui pourrait suivre faites m'en part, je pourrai les utiliser ou m'en inspirer.**

**Laissez une petite review avant de partir ^^**


	5. A la rechercher de Bruce Banner

**Coucou, voici le nouveau chapitre que j'ai mis en ligne en avance, je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre deux semaines. Merci à toutes les personnes qui me suivent (18 en tout), je n'aurais jamais cru avoir autant de followers pour cette fan-fic. Merci aussi aux guest qui me laissent des reviews.**

**Assez de bavardages place au cinquième chapitre.**

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Tony, Steve, Clint, Natasha, Loki, Jane et Thor (qui était habillé) ainsi que le poney était devant le centre équestre de l'hôtel. Toutes les personnes portaient des lunettes de soleil pour cacher les cernes dû à la soirée éprouvante. Thor trouvait que « c'était une invention géniale et qui ramènerait cela à Père et Mère ». La personne qui s'occupait du centre arriva devant la petite troupe et se tourna vers Stark qui tenait le poney avec une laisse rose paillettes.

- Monsieur Stark, que me vaut le plaisir de vous voir, demanda l'homme avec un large sourire

Bizarrement le gérant qui était habillé en cowboy reconnu Stark malgré sa coupe étrange.

- Je voulais vous rendre ce poney, répondit le milliardaire en poussant le poney vers l'homme déguisé en cowboy

- Mais pourquoi ? il ne vous plait plus ?

- Ce n'est pas la question, je vous rends votre poney, j'ai dû vous le voler et maintenant je vous le rends, répondit Stark agacé que le poney se colle à lui

- Mais monsieur, vous n'avez rien volé, vous l'avez acheté hier soir !

- J'ai fait quoi ?!

- Hier soir, vous êtes venu m'acheter Philippe.

Tony se massa le crane : pourquoi avait-il acheté ce poney ? Steve prit la parole :

- Monsieur, es ce que vous vous rappelez si cette personne était avec nous hier soir, demanda t-il en lui montrant une photo de Bruce sur son portable

- Oui, quand vous êtes venu acheter le poney il était avec vous mais quand vous êtes revenu me voir vers deux heures du matin pour m'acheté une laisse il n'était plus là répondit le gérant en réfléchissant

- Et vous n'avez pas une idée où il pourrait être, demanda Natasha sans grande conviction

- Non, mais vous pouvez demander à l'accueil, peut-être qu'ils en savent un peu plus.

L'équipe remercia l'homme et demanda à l'accueil si Bruce était venu les voir, toujours accompagné de Philippe tenu en laisse par Stark. La femme au bureau leur donna simplement une lettre que Tony lut à haute voix :

_« Bonjour Tony, j'espère que tu as apprécié ton anniversaire mais maintenant la fête est finie. Pour me venger de m'avoir fait subir ta soirée et toutes les conneries que toi et les autres ont pu faire, je te lance un défi : tu as jusqu'à 18h pour me retrouver dans Las Vegas. Sinon toutes les photos et vidéos de cette soirée seront mises sur Internet et envoyés au S.H.I.E.L.D. Je te donne un indice nous sommes allé au bar-restaurant Pinot. Bonne chance et j'espère que tu recouvriras la mémoire._

_Ton scientifique préféré Bruce Banner. »_

- Oh le salopard, dit Tony très calmement

- Je pense qu'il nous reste plus qu'une chose à faire, aller au restaurant, dit Steve

- Ok, mais on fait quoi du poney, demanda Clint

Toutes les personnes se tournèrent vers Tony : c'était son poney, c'était à lui d'assumer.

- On l'emmène, répondit-il en prenant l'adresse du restaurant et en tirant sur la laisse rose paillettes de Philippe.

Il était midi et demie quand toute la troupe arriva au restaurant. Tony et Steve allèrent au bar rechercher des informations sur ce qui était passé hier soir, tandis que les autres s'installèrent à une table pour commander car ils étaient mort de faim. La commande arriva rapidement pour le plus grand bonheur de Thor. L'équipe commença à manger et Tony et Steve les rejoignirent.

- Alors vous avez appris quelque chose, demanda Clint

- Nous sommes partis du bar pour aller chez le coiffeur Michou, répondit Tony

- Ça te rappelle quelque chose, demanda Natasha

- Pas du tout mais Bruce était bien avec nous quand nous sommes partis du bar.

Ils continuèrent de manger sans bruit essayant de recouvrir la mémoire. A la fin du repas alors que Tony attendait l'addition, Darcy, trop curieuse en voulut savoir un peu plus sur la nuit qu'avait passé son amie avec le dieu de la foudre.

- Alors c'était comment avec Thor ?

- Je n'en sais rien, j'étais bourré. Je me souviens qu'on était allé à ce bar et après plus rien, répondit Jane

- Peut-être que vous êtes enceinte, dit Natasha

- Non, je ne pense pas. Thor a du prendre ses précautions et se protéger, répondit Jane

Thor n'écoutait pas vraiment la conversation trop obnubilé par Philippe : le poney blond était en train de faire du Moonwalk près de la piscine au rythme de Billie Jean* : ce poney était définitivement comme son maître, imprévisible !

- Mon frère, ton amante te demande si tu t'es protégé, demanda Loki

- Me protéger de quoi ? Il y a une nouvelle menace, dit le dieu en se levant et en faisant tourner Mojnilr

- Je vous plains Jane, dit Natasha en serrant la main de la scientifique affectueusement alors que Loki était désespéré face à l'incompréhension de son frère

Mais l'attention fut reportée sur le poney de Stark qui venait de tomber dans la piscine. Loki et Thor allèrent le chercher pendant que les filles continuaient leurs conversations.

- Avec un peu de chance je ne tomberai pas enceinte, dit Jane pour se rassurer

- C'est vrai, on ne tombe enceinte a tous les coups, il y a toujours un espoir, répondit Natasha

Tony en entendant cela fait une petite rechercher sur internet avec son téléphone et dit à voix haute ce qu'il venait de trouver.

- Thor, dieu de la foudre mais aussi connu sous le nom de Dieu de la fertilité.

- Bon, ben là il n'y a plus de doutes, tu es enceinte dit Darcy en levant son verre

- Eh merde, répondit Jane abattu par cette nouvelle

- Positivez, vous serez deux, peut-être que Natasha est enceinte de Loki, dit Tony en faisant un clin d'œil à la russe

L'espionne prit un couteau et le planta entre les deux doigts du milieu de la main droite du milliardaire.

- La prochaine fois je viserai l'entrejambe, dit Nat calmement

Tony déglutit et se dit mentalement qu'il devait se rappelait qu'aujourd'hui il ne valait mieux pas énerver l'espionne.

- Je ne pense pas que vous serez enceinte, puisque le sérum vous as rendu infertile comme moi, dit Steve en prenant la main de Natasha

Natasha sourit au Captain : cet homme était vraiment adorable, Darcy avait beaucoup de chance d'être marié avec lui. Mais Loki qui avait entendu toute la conversation, réduit à néant tous les espoirs de l'espionne.

- Vous savez Natasha je suis un Dieu, toutes les fonctions d'un humain normal sont multipliés chez Thor et moi donc je crois que mes capacités de Dieu surpassent le sérum, dit calmement Loki en se rapprochant de l'espionne.

Natasha analysa ce qu'il venait de dire: il avait raison, c'était possible. Elle était peut-être enceinte. La main de Loki sur son ventre la fit sortir de ses pensées.

- Entre une mère avec un sérum et un père qui est un Jotun, je pense que notre enfant sera extraordinaire, dit Loki très sérieusement en la regardant droit dans les yeux

Natasha eut un haut le cœur et courut aux toilettes pour vomir. Clint la suivit, bloqua la porte d'entrée des toilettes femmes et attendit derrière la porte de la cabine. Quand elle sortit, elle avait les larmes aux yeux et s'effondra dans les bras de l'archer.

- Calme-toi Nat, je suis là. Tu n'es pas enceinte, dit calmement Clint en lui frottant le dos

- Qu'es ce que tu en sais Clint ? Peut-être que je le suis ! Peut-être que je suis vraiment enceinte d'un Jotun. Comment je vais faire ? Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas faites pour avoir un enfant et encore moins celui d'un Dieu, hurla Natasha entre deux sanglots

Clint prit le visage de Natasha entre ses mains et essuya ses larmes.

- Nat, calme-toi. On n'est sûr de rien. Peut-être que Loki ment, je te rappelle qu'on l'appelle langue d'argent. Et ce surnom lui vient de son habitude à mentir. Donc pour l'instant on va essayer de retrouver Bruce et dès que je trouverai une pharmacie j'achèterai un test de grossesse et selon le résultat on avisera, répondit Clint

Natasha sourit à Clint et se leva pour s'asperger le visage d'eau. Après avoir déverrouillé la porte les deux espions rejoignirent toute l'équipe au bord de la piscine et prirent des taxis pour aller chez le coiffeur.

L'arrivée de l'équipe fut remarqué : tous les hommes dans le salon mataient les hommes de l'équipe ce qui faisaient bien rire les filles. Tony était tout simplement venu se faire couper les cheveux dans un salon de coiffure gay. Ce dernier essayait d'être le plus naturel possible quand il demanda à un homme aux cheveux décoloré, s'il avait vu Bruce.

- Oui, d'ailleurs il est allé avec vous à la chapelle

- Quel chapelle, demanda Clint

- Ben la célèbre chapelle où le monsieur avec le joli petit cul s'est marié avec la brune, répondit le coiffeur en montrant Steve et Darcy

Steve rougi à ce surnom : si ça continuait comme ça il allait complexer. Quant à Darcy elle attrapa le bras de son mari et s'y accrocha comme à une bouée de sauvetage pour marquer son territoire. Tous les hommes du salon soufflèrent de mécontentement.

La petite troupe savait maintenant où allait. Avant de partir Tony demanda une dernière chose au coiffeur :

- Vous savez pourquoi j'ai voulu me teindre les cheveux en blonds ?

- Pour que vous soyez assortis à votre poney, répondit très sérieusement le coiffeur

Tony regarda le poney puis son reflet dans un miroir : c'est vrai que sa couleur de cheveux ressemblait au pelage de son animal de compagnie. Il rentra dans le taxi sous les rires étouffés de ces coéquipiers.

**Bilan des dommages collatéraux du à la soirée d'anniversaire de Tony Stark :**

* Darcy Lewis et Steve Rogers sont mariés

* Thor Odinson et Jane Foster ont couché ensemble et Jane ne s'en rappelle plus

* Natasha a peut-être couché avec Clint

* Natasha a peut-être couché avec Loki

* Natasha a peut-être eu un plan à trois avec Loki et Clint

* Jane Foster est sûrement enceinte de Thor

* Natasha est peut-être enceinte de Loki

* Les Avengers ont appris que Loki sait parler aux chevaux

* Loki est le seul à savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé la nuit de l'anniversaire

* Clint a un tatouage « Propriété privée de Natasha »

* Tony Stark a un piercing à chaque téton

* Tony Stark a un tatouage « I love Jarvis » au bas du ventre

* Tony Stark a les cheveux de la même couleur que son poney

* Tony Stark possède un poney blond qui s'appelle Philippe

* Tony Stark a peut-être couché avec Philippe ?

* Philippe sait faire le Moonwalk

* Les Avengers n'ont toujours pas retrouvé Bruce Banner

* * *

***le poney blond qui fait du moonwalk vient d'une pub que vous pouvez voir sur tumblr ou youtube**

**Alors, ça vous a plut ? Dites moi vos idées pour la suite et si selon vous les questions dans le bilan sont vrai ou fausses.**

**Laissez une review qu'elle soit bonne ou pas ^^**

**P.S : Je suis désolé mais à cause des révisions du BAC, vous devrez attendre le 22 pour avoir la suite et fin de cette fiction (ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous oublie pas et j'ai presque fini d'écrire la fin de la fic)**


	6. Les aventures des Avengers à Las Vegas

**Coucou, je suis de retour!**

**Merci encore pour vos soutiens qui me vont droit au cœur.**

**Trèves de blabla, voici le chapitre 6**

* * *

La vue de la chapelle remémora à Steve quelques souvenirs : il se rappelait maintenant qu'il était allé acheter un costume dans la pièce sous-jacente à l'église où il s'était marié avec Darcy. Steve alla voir le prêtre pour en savoir un peu plus sur son mariage :

- Bonjour mon père, je me suis marié ici hier soir, es ce que vous vous rappelez de moi ?

- Bien sur mon fils ! Comment je ne pourrai ne pas me rappelez de vous, répondit le prêtre en le serrant dans les bras

Steve gêné par cet élan d'affection ne bougea pas : il ne savait pas comment réagir. Face à l'insistance du prêtre, Steve se laissa à une étreinte. Les filles sourirent à ce câlin adorable : Steve était vraiment quelqu'un d'extraordinaire.

- Je ship Steve et le prêtre, dit Darcy avec un regard de fangirl

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle et la dévisagea : qu'es ce que venait de dire cette fille ? Parfois Darcy pouvais être vraiment étrange.

- Monsieur, es ce que vous pouvez raconter mon mariage s'il vous plait, demanda timidement Steve

- Je vais faire mieux que ça mon garçon je vais vous montrer la vidéo, répondit le prêtre en sortant une caméra du tiroir d'un meuble

Steve visionna la vidéo avec Darcy sur ses genoux : on pouvait voir l'arrivée de la mariée dans une magnifique robe blanche bustier et Thor qui l'accompagnait, suivi de près par Philippe qui portait les alliances. Steve portait un costume bleu clair qui rappelait son costume de Captain America. Jane et Natasha étaient les demoiselles d'honneur de Darcy et avaient changé de tenue pour l'occasion : la scientifique portait une robe rose clair bustier près du corps qui mettait en valeur sa taille fine. Quand à Natasha elle portait une robe bleu roi qui mettait en valeur ses courbes et qui s'arrêtait au-dessus du genou. Cette couleur faisait ressortir ses yeux et sa chevelure de feu. Steve avait deux garçons d'honneurs : Tony et Coulson. Steve arrêta la vidéo et fit un zoom : c'était bien Coulson à côté de lui ! Les autres personnes qui regardaient la vidéo par-dessus l'épaule de Steve et Darcy, furent aussi choqué que lui. Pourquoi Coulson était là ! Ce n'était pas possible, il était mort ! Steve montra l'appareil au prêtre et lui demanda qui était cette personne :

- Ben c'est votre ami, monsieur Michael Smith, répondit le prêtre

Clint et Natasha se regardèrent et fit signe aux autres de les suivre à l'extérieur de la chapelle. Face à l'incompréhension générale l'équipe les suivit et les interrogèrent du regard.

- C'est bien Coulson que vous avez vu sur la vidéo, dit Clint

- Mais il s'appelle Michael Smith, dit Darcy qui ne comprenait pas

- C'est son nom de couverture, répondit Natasha, il l'utilise souvent. Michael pour Michael Jackson et Smith car c'était le nom de jeune fille de sa grand-mère

- Mais alors il n'est pas mort, dit Tony en s'asseyant sur une margelle encore choqué de la nouvelle

- Non, répondit Clint

Un ange passa. Tout le monde était dans l'incompréhension sauf Clint et Natasha qui n'avaient l'air pas plus choqué que ça.

- Pourquoi nous sommes les seuls à trouvé cela bizarre alors que vous deux non, dit Tony suspicieux, en se levant et en montrant les deux espions

- Ça ne m'étonne pas du S.H.I.E.L.D, dit Clint contrarié que son patron lui ait caché la vérité

- Quand un agent a failli mourir, le S.H.I.E.L.D fait croire à tout le monde même à ses plus proches coéquipiers qu'il est mort pour pouvoir le mettre sur d'autres missions et mieux le protéger des représailles, répondit Natasha.

- Ils avaient fait la même chose avec Tasha, dit Clint. Lors d'une mission elle avait eu un accident de voiture et Fury m'avait dit qu'elle était morte. Il fit une pause se remémorant cette période difficile. Je voulais en savoir plus, je ne voulais pas croire que la Veuve Noire meure dans un banal accident de voiture. Alors j'ai fait des recherches et je l'ai retrouvé en mission en Russie sous le nom de Nathalie Vladivostoc.

- Fury m'avait ordonné de ne plus avoir de contact avec Clint sous peine de me tuer, répondit Natasha

Loki observa attentivement les deux agents : Clint tenait à Natasha plus qu'à sa propre vie, cela se voyait dans ses yeux on pouvait voir l'admiration qu'il lui portait. Et Loki avait aussi remarqué l'emploi du surnom Tasha qui était une marque d'affection de la part de l'archer. Quand il avait fouillé sa mémoire il avait vu ce qui s'était passé à Budapest, il pensait au début que cela n'avait pas d'importance aux yeux des deux espions. Mais il se trompait, depuis cette nuit ils étaient liés.

- Es ce que je suis le seul à avoir remarqué que Coulson est un fan de Michael Jackson, dit Tony

Tout le monde leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération. Pendant ce temps Steve avait demandé au prêtre si Bruce était avec eux lors du mariage. Malheureusement le prêtre ne se souvenait plus s'il était présent. Le groupe s'arrêta à un café pour se restaurer à la demande du Dieu de la foudre qui menaçait d'utiliser Moljnir s'il ne mangeait pas. Les membres de cet étrange groupe mangeaient leurs collations en silence, réfléchissant à un lieu où pouvait être Bruce. Tony qui était affalé sur sa chaise se releva et tapa sur la table.

- Que se passe t-il Tony, demanda Natasha d'une voix lasse

- Quand je pense que je n'y avais pas pensé avant, dit Tony en souriant

-Tu sais où est Bruce, demanda Clint soudainement joyeux

-Steve n'est plus vierge, répondit Tony

Natasha se passa la main sur son front : Tony était vraiment incroyable ! Toutes les personnes furent déçues et soufflaient d'épuisement tandis que le soldat était aussi rouge que sa tarte aux fraises.

- Captain America a été dépucelé. Un mythe vient de se briser, réalisa Clint

- Il est des nôtres, il a bu son verre comme les autres, chantait Tony à tue-tête

Natasha jonglait avec son couteau entre les doigts de sa main droite ce qui a eu pour effet d'arrêter le chant paillard de Tony au plus grand bonheur de Steve. Elle ramena le calme en annonçant une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Je ne veux pas vous stresser les gars mais il est 16h40, et on n'a toujours pas retrouvé Bruce.

- Pas besoin de me le rappeler, répondit Tony redevenue soudain morose

- Réfléchit où il pourrait être en ce moment, demanda Steve

- Il pourrait être n'importe où ! Il a échappé plus d'une fois à l'armée américaine, cria Tony de plus en plus stressé

- On pourrait aller au Tattoo Vegas, dit Clint

- Au quoi, demanda le reste de l'équipe en chœur

- Au Tatto Vegas. J'ai trouvé cette carte dans la poche arrière de mon jean, répondit Clint en montrant une petite carte de visite qu'il tenait dans la main.

Le groupe entra dans la boutique de tatouage à 17h. Clint, Natasha et Tony reconnurent la salle mais pas les autres. Le tatoueur dont le corps était parsemé de différents tatouages noir et blancs accueilli les deux espions et le milliardaire.

- Alors vous venez pour un autre tatouage ou piercing ?

- Non, répondit Clint

- Es ce que vous avez vu cet homme, demanda Natasha en montrant la photo de Bruce sur son portable

- Oui, il était avec vous quand vous vous êtes fait tatouer. Sinon vous ne regrettez pas votre tatouage, demanda l'homme tatoué

- Mais je ne me suis pas fait tatoué répondit Natasha déstabilisée par la question

- Vous ne vous en rappelez peut-être pas mais moi si, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Natasha était une fois de plus décontenancé : elle ne se rappelait pas du tout avoir fait un tatouage. En voyant l'expression de la russe le tatoueur lui répondit :

- Mais non je déconne, c'est justes vos deux potes qui se sont fait tatoués.

Natasha n'hésita même pas et lui assena un coup de poing dans le nez. L'homme se tordit de douleur et tenait son nez qui pissait le sang.

- Non mais elle est folle votre copine, cria le tatoueur

- Mais non, c'est à cause des hormones, elle est enceinte, répondit Loki en souriant

Natasha voulut répondre par un coup de poing mais le Jotun fut plus rapide et bloqua son bras. Natasha ne riposta pas et se retourna vers le tatoueur :

- Bon sinon, es ce que cet homme était avec nous, demanda Clint en montrant une fois de plus la photo de Bruce

- Oui, mais quand vous êtes partis j'ai remarqué qu'il n'as pas prit de taxi avec vous mais qu'il est parti à pied, répondit le tatoueur en s'appuyant le nez avec un mouchoir

- Attendez, vous voulez dire qu'il a prit une direction différente de nous, dit Tony

- Ben oui.

- Et vous savez où es ce qu'il allait, demanda Steve

- Non.

- En fait vous servez à rien, dit la russe en sortant du magasin suivit du reste du groupe

- Non mais vous êtes gonflé ! Je vous donne des renseignements et c'est comme ça que vous me remerciez, cria le tatoueur

Jane se retourna et fit face à l'homme qui devait faire deux têtes de plus qu'elle.

- Mais c'est vous qui êtes gonflés ! Vous savez à qui vous parlez ? Aux Avengers ! Alors vous allez vous calmez, OK !

- Euh, techniquement elle ne fait pas partie des Avengers, dit Darcy à voix basse à Steve

- Oui, mais c'est la copine d'un des Avengers, répondit Steve, donc elle fait un peu partie de la famille

Darcy sourit à ces mots : elle aussi faisait partie de cette famille étrange. Rien que d'y penser elle fangirlait !

- D'accord madame, répondit le tatoueur penaud

Jane sortit du magasin sous les regards ébahis du reste de l'équipe : la scientifique d'un naturel calme venait de terroriser le tatoueur.

- Thor a une mauvaise influence sur elle, dit Tony

- Non je crois que c'est plutôt les hormones de la grossesse qui se manifestent, répondit Clint

Jane les fusilla du regard et s'assit sur un banc à côté de son petit-ami suivit de près par le reste du groupe. Tony prenait toute la place, affalé, désespéré de ne pas avoir trouvé Bruce alors qu'il était presque 18 heures. C'était pire que dans Cendrillon, et il espérait vraiment que Marraine la bonne fée apparaisse et résolve tous ses problèmes d'un coup de baguette magique. Darcy toujours sur les cuisses de Steve regardait les bâtiments en face d'elle. Son visage s'illumina et sauta des genoux de son mari :

- Je sais où est Bruce, cria-t-elle

Tony sauta du banc et la prit par les épaules.

- Où ça ?

- A cet hôtel spa, répondit Darcy en montrant le bâtiment en face d'elle

- Tu es ma bonne fée, dit Tony en embrassant Darcy

Steve se leva immédiatement et poussa le playboy de sa femme.

- Essaye d'embrasser encore une fois ma femme et tu auras à faire à moi, dit le soldat et prenant Tony par la gorge.

Après un hochement de tête du milliardaire, Steve le reposa par terre et serra dans ses bras Darcy. Il regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux : pour avoir réagi comme ça, il devait l'aimer. Ou était-ce seulement son devoir de Captain America qui prenait le dessus ? Il ne pouvait répondre à cette question pour le moment. Tony venait de l'embarquer en direction de l'hôtel avec le reste du groupe.

Pendant ce temps, dans une salle de massage, Bruce Banner profitait de sa fin de journée en regardant les photos de la soirée pendant qu'une femme lui massait le dos. Il regarda le compte à rebours sur son portable et prépara les fichiers à envoyer au S.H.I.E.L.D. Dans 10 secondes il appuierait sur la touche entrée de sa tablette et l'honneur des Avengers serai réduit à néant.

9…8…7…6…5…4…3…

**Bilan des dommages collatéraux du à la soirée d'anniversaire de Tony Stark :**

* Darcy Lewis et Steve Rogers sont mariés

* Steve Rogers n'est plus vierge

* Thor Odinson et Jane Foster ont couché ensemble et Jane ne s'en rappelle plus

* Natasha a peut-être couché avec Clint

* Natasha a peut-être couché avec Loki

* Natasha a peut-être eu un plan à trois avec Loki et Clint

* Jane Foster est sûrement enceinte de Thor

* Natasha est peut-être enceinte de Loki

* Les Avengers ont appris que Loki sait parler aux chevaux

* Loki est le seul à savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé la nuit de l'anniversaire

* Clint a un tatouage « Propriété privée de Natasha »

* Tony Stark a un piercing à chaque téton

* Tony Stark a un tatouage « I love Jarvis » au bas du ventre

* Tony Stark a les cheveux de la même couleur que son poney

* Tony Stark possède un poney blond qui s'appelle Philippe

* Tony Stark a peut-être couché avec Philippe ?

* Philippe sait faire le Moonwalk

* Phil Coulson est vivant

* Les Avengers n'ont toujours pas retrouvé Bruce Banner

* * *

**Je sais, vous couper l'histoire alors que c'est presque terminé, c'est moche mais bon j'adore être DIABOLIQUE MOUHAHA !**

**Je pense poster le dernier chapitre dans 2 ou 3 jours.**

**Poster une review pour me faire part de vos impressions sur ce chapitre ^^**


	7. Les retrouvailles

Dans une salle de massage, Bruce Banner profitait de sa fin de journée en regardant les photos de la soirée pendant qu'une femme lui massait le dos. Il regarda le compte à rebours sur son portable et prépara les fichiers à envoyer au S.H.I.E.L.D. Dans 10 secondes il appuierait sur la touche entrée de sa tablette et l'honneur des Avengers serai réduit à néant.

9…8…7…6…5…4…3…

- BRUCE !

Le concerné se retourna et fit face à ses collègues essoufflés de leurs courses.

- Pile à l'heure Stark, répondit le scientifique en peignoir et le sourire aux lèvres

- Je vais te tuer, dit Tony en se jetant sur son ami

Steve attrapa le milliardaire par la taille qui se résolut à se calmer. Mais il n'était pas le seul à être en colère contre Bruce : tous avait des envies de meurtre et se répétait mentalement qu'il était Hulk et que de toute façon ils ne pouvaient pas le tuer. A part Loki qui était relativement calme et qui souriait au docteur. Seul Loki et Bruce savait ce qui s'était passé réellement la nuit dernière. Toute l'équipe suivit le scientifique dans sa chambre où ils trouvèrent Coulson assis sur le lit avec une tablette tactile entre les mains.

- Vous êtes à l'heure, dit l'agent en se levant

Il donna une accolade à Clint :

- C'est bon de vous retrouver, dit Clint

Quand Clint avait appris la nouvelle par Natasha, il avait été choqué, il avait eu du mal à s'en remettre et avait consulté une des psychologues du S.H.I.E.L.D. Mais ce n'était que grâce à Natasha qu'il avait réussit à s'en sortir. Coulson prit cette dernière dans ses bras, qui versa une petite larme. Elle n'avait pas montré sa tristesse devant ses coéquipiers pour ne pas qu'ils voient cette faiblesse. C'était aussi grâce à Coulson qu'elle avait réussi à intégrer l'organisation, sans lui Fury l'aurait fait tuer. Thor serra dans ses bras Coulson : il était tellement heureux de le revoir, lui qui avait été témoin de son « assassinat ». Loki et Phil s'évitèrent. Stark donna une petite tape amicale :

- Vous nous avez fait peur, ne vous avisez pas à recommencer, dit le milliardaire

- Promis, répondit Coulson en lui souriant

Et enfin il se mit face à Steve. Il lui souriait, il était tout simplement heureux de revoir son héros. Fury lui avait interdit d'avoir tout contact avec les Avengers, cela avait été très dur pour l'agent. Il venait de rencontrer son idole et il ne pouvait même pas le voir !

- Bon, Captain, qu'es ce que tu attends pour signer ces cartes vintages, dit Tony

Tout le monde ria de la blague, décidément il savait détendre l'atmosphère !

- On regarde les photos et les vidéos de la soirée et après vous signerez mes cartes, dit Coulson

Tout le monde s'installa devant la télé : Banner dans un fauteuil à côté du lit, Stark à côté de lui, Thor, Jane, Steve et Darcy sur le lit, Coulson dans un autre fauteuil et Clint, Natasha et Loki assis contre le devant du lit par terre. Bruce commença le diaporama.

La première vidéo montrait Tony et Clint danser le Gangnam Style.

- Je trouve que tu as un très bon jeu de jambe Stark, fit remarquer Clint

- Je sais, je suis un très bon danseur, répondit très modestement le milliardaire

Puis, une photo montrait Thor et Jane en train de s'embrasser : Jane était toute honteuse alors que son petit ami souriait. La suivante montrait une stripteaseuse habillée en militaire sexy sur les genoux de Steve Rogers : tout le monde se moqua du soldat qui commençait à se rappeler de la soirée. Mais le pire restait à venir. La deuxième vidéo montrait Natasha Romanoff se jetant sur Loki et l'embrassant langoureusement. L'espionne avait honte, comment avait-elle pu faire ça ! Elle regarda Loki qui était à sa gauche : il souriait fier de lui. Clint était contrarié : Natasha avait embrassé Loki de son plein gré, il ne l'avait pas manipulé. Personne ne remarqua mais Natasha pouvait sentir ce regard de reproche qu'il lui lançait. Mais la suite de la vidéo fit tout changer : Clint avait poussé Natasha sur un canapé et avait embrassé Loki. Oui, Clint Barton avait embrassé Loki ! Ce dernier riait de la réaction des Avengers : ils étaient tétanisés, choqués, ils n'auraient jamais cru que l'archer aurait embrassé le Jotun. Clint avait vraiment honte et se sentait ridicule : il n'avait pas supporté ce qu'il s'était passé entre Loki et Natasha alors qu'il avait embrassé Loki. Puis le calme revient : Natasha venait d'attraper par le col Clint et l'embrassait avidement. Les deux agents souriaient : c'était mieux ainsi ! La vidéo se terminait sur ce baiser. S'ensuivit les photos du mariage de Steve et de Darcy, puis celles de Tony avec son poney, Tony chez le coiffeur et le diaporama se termina sur les photos chez le tatoueur. La soirée d'anniversaire avait été riche en émotion. Toute l'équipe se souvint à peu près de ce qui s'était passé, mais il restait des zones d'ombres qu'ils découvriront plus tard. Tony comprit enfin ce que Bruce avait dû endurer. Il lui serra la main et le remercia d'avoir veillé sur tout le monde. Il aurait pu arriver quelque chose de plus grave si parfois Bruce n'était pas intervenu.

Bruce et Coulson rangèrent leurs affaires, Steve signa les cartes de son fan et la drôle d'équipe retourna à l'hôtel. Tout le monde fit ses bagages et vint enfin le moment des adieux dans le hall de l'hôtel.

- Les gars j'ai pris une décision importante que je vais surement regretter un jour, annonça Stark

- Je m'attends au pire, dit simplement Natasha

- Je vous propose de venir habiter à la tour Stark que j'ai rebaptisé la tour Avengers !

Un ange passa, tout le monde se regardait et réfléchissait aux bons côtés et aux inconvénients que cela pouvait apporter. L'inconvénient majeur était de supporter Stark tous les jours, mais l'avantage c'est qu'ils ne se perdraient pas de vue, car au fond ils s'aimaient.

- C'est d'accord, répondit l'espionne à la surprise de Clint

- Je n'aurais pas cru que vous accepterez, répondit Tony en souriant

- Mais je veux que ma chambre ne soit pas surveillé, je veux mon dressing et une salle d'entrainement, ordonna Natasha

- Vos désirs sont des ordres ma chère, répondit Stark en faisant une petite courbette

- Je viens, dit l'archer

- Evidemment, ça m'étonnait que Legolas ne vienne pas, répondit le milliardaire en faisant un clin d'œil à l'intention des deux espions

- Moi aussi, dit Bruce

- Viens ici que je t'embrasse, mon scientifique préféré, dit Tony en ouvrant les bras.

- Je voudrai bien venir Stark, mais j'ai des responsabilités à Asgard, dit Thor

- Je comprends tout à fait Point Break, mais n'oublie pas que tu seras toujours le bienvenu à la tour Avengers, répondit le génie

- En parlant de ça, j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer, intervint Jane

- Que se passe-t-il ma chérie ?

- Je suis enceinte, dit-elle

- Mais c'est extraordinaire ! Il faut que j'annonce ça à Père et Mère, répondit l'Asgardien en la prenant dans ses bras

- Félicitation ma chère, dit Loki

- Tu pourras rester ici, demanda Jane

- Je ne sais pas, il faut que j'en parle à Père, répondit Thor

Une larme roula sur la joue de la scientifique : pourquoi devait-il toujours repartir pour Asgard ? Il ne restait jamais sur Terre très longtemps, un ou deux jour, maximum trois. Comment aller-t-elle faire pour éduquer son enfant ? Quand elle avait fait le test de grossesse pendant que Thor préparait ses bagages, elle appréhendait le résultat, toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Et maintenant, elle n'avait aucune réponse.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on s'occupera de vous à la Tour, dit Steve Rogers en posant sa main sur son épaule

- Bon, ben Stark, tu n'as plus qu'a construire un étage pour le futur bébé, dit Clint

- Merci les gars, dit Thor en faisant une accolade à chacun des hommes Avengers

Jane et Thor rentrèrent dans la voiture conduite par Selvig et attendaient Loki et Darcy.

- Bon, je pense que je peux te rendre ça, dit Darcy en enlevant sa bague

- Pourquoi, elle ne te plait pas, répondit Steve

- Si mais, je réalise que tu n'a surement pas envie que je sois ta femme, on s'est marié alors qu'on été bourré.

- Ben, j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait essayer de se connaître et si ça ne marche pas entre nous on divorcera mais sinon on pourrait rester ensemble, qu'es ce que t'en dit ?

Pour seule réponse, Darcy sourit et embrassa le Captain. Il fut d'abord surpris par cet élan de spontanéité, mais répondit au baiser et la prit dans ses bras. Pendant ce temps Natasha essayait d'en savoir plus sur la nuit qu'elle avait passé avec Loki :

- Loki, es ce que tu pourrais me dire ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

- Ça t'énerve de ne pas savoir, répondit le dieu avec son sourire charmeur

- De toute façon, je le saurai un jour. Je ne voudrai, juste pas te ridiculiser une nouvelle fois devant tout le monde, répondit la Russe en faisant allusion à l'interrogatoire dans l'héliporteur

- Tu m'as convaincu. Hier soir, à part le baiser, il ne s'est rien passé entre nous, nous n'avons pas couché ensemble. Le matin, je me suis déshabillé et attaché au lit pour te faire peur, dit Loki tout en souriant

Pour seule réponse Natasha lui assena un coup de poing sur la joue : elle avait retenu ce geste toute la journée. Le Jotun se massa la mâchoire : cette russe avait du caractère et il adorait ça.

- Et Clint, demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard à l'archer qui parlait avec Tony

- Tu as bien couché avec lui. D'ailleurs vous Midgardiens, êtes très créatifs pour le sexe, vous avez beaucoup d'imagination, Asgard a beaucoup à apprendre de ce côté là, dit-il en rentrant dans la voiture

Loki, les avaient observés toute la nuit ! Clint rejoignit sa coéquipière et l'interrogea du regard.

- Je te raconterai dans l'avion, dit-elle en rentrant dans le taxi

Il la suivit et s'attendait au pire. Darcy rentra à contrecœur dans la voiture pendant que Tony posait une dernière question à Loki.

- Es ce qu'il s'est passé quoi que ce soit entre moi et le poney, cette nuit ?

- Non, quand tu es rentré à l'hôtel tu as raconté ta vie à Philippe puis tu t'es endormi.

Stark regarda son poney : il devait le garder, il avait réussi à le supporter et peu de personne pouvait supporter le milliardaire ! Il prit son portable et appela Pepper qui était resté à New-York à cause du travail.

- Pepper, je te ramène une surprise de Vegas !

- J'espère que ce n'est pas un enfant, répondit-t-elle las

- Oh, non mais tu va l'adorer, répondit Tony en faisant un clin d'œil à son poney.

**Bilan des dommages collatéraux du à la soirée d'anniversaire de Tony Stark :**

* Darcy Lewis et Steve Rogers sont mariés

* Steve Rogers n'est plus vierge

* Thor Odinson et Jane Foster ont couché ensemble et Jane ne s'en rappelle plus

* Natasha a couché avec Clint

* Natasha n'a pas couché avec Loki

* Loki a observé Natasha et Clint pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour

* Jane Foster est enceinte de Thor

* Les Avengers ont appris que Loki sait parler aux chevaux

* Clint a un tatouage « Propriété privée de Natasha »

* Tony Stark a un piercing à chaque téton

* Tony Stark a un tatouage « I love Jarvis » au bas du ventre

* Tony Stark a les cheveux de la même couleur que son poney

* Tony Stark possède un poney blond qui s'appelle Philippe

* Tony Stark n'a pas couché avec Philippe

* Philippe sait faire le Moonwalk

* Phil Coulson est vivant

* Les Avengers ont retrouvé Bruce Banner

* Les Avengers vont vivre ensemble dans l'Avengers Tower

* * *

**J'espère que cette fan-fic vous a plut, merci encore pour toutes les personnes qui l'ont suivis, ajoutés en favoris et ont laissé des reviews. Dites moi ce que vous pensez de la fin, quel est votre moment favori de la fan-fic et pourquoi.**

**J'ai eu pas mal d'idée de fan-fic pendant les révisions (oui je sais c'est étrange) et voici les fan-fics que je posterai pendant les vacances :**

*** Les 7 péchés capitaux selon Clint et Natasha**

*** Animals Avengers : Loki attaqua une fois de plus les Avengers et les transforma tous en animal dont lui. A part Natasha et Thor qui n'était pas présent et évidemment c'est l'espionne qui devra gérer cette ménagerie, pour son plus grand malheur !**

*** Avengers Tower : drabbles de la vie des Avengers à la Tour, suite de Avengeover, peut se lire en n'ayant pas lu Avengeover**

**Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ces fan-fic, es ce que vous pensez les lire, les suivre ?**


End file.
